Karma
by Anonymous888
Summary: Nathan Scott went after Haley to mess with Lucas. But what happens when karma makes its way back to him? Now Nathan's the one who's jealous of Lucas and Haley’s relationship.


Karma

**One-shot**

Setting: Haley has just started tutoring Nathan, and Lucas is not happy about it.

Nathan Scott went after Haley to mess with Lucas. What happens when karma makes its way to Tree Hill? Now Nathan's the one who's jealous of Lucas and Haley's relationship.

The halls of Tree Hill High consisted of many students with things to do and places to go. But in the air, there filled jealousy, lust and revenge.

Nathan eyed the two teenagers intently having a private conversation that seemed to be filled with jokes and laughter. How can a female and a male, not at all related, have such a close 'platonic' relationship? Haley James and Lucas Scott, that's who.

A while after, Lucas finally noticed someone staring down at him like a hawk. There stood Nathan, his younger half-brother. Glaring evilly at him as if Lucas himself was at fault.

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed. Lucas came back to their conversation, seeing Haley wave her hand in his face. He laughed, "Continue, Hales,"

"Geez!" she sighed and blew at a flyaway, "Can't I talk to my best friend without him getting bored and zoning off to Brooke-la-la-land?"

"Hey! I wasn't daydreaming of Brooke," he protested, "You just got the first part right,"

Haley looked at him, confused.

"I WAS bored," Lucas smirked and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Haley.

Of course he was joking but Haley couldn't help being annoyed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Lucas!" she shouted to his back. This was a lost cause. Haley turned to go to English class when she noticed Lucas was heading towards his nemesis…none other than Nathan Scott. This couldn't be good. Half the time those two exchanged any words to each other; tension-filled conversation deviated into a fist fight. In her opinion, it was getting old. They fought about the same things: Dan, basketball, friends, who was better, and lately … Haley. For this reason, she watched them from a distance. English could wait.

Nathan saw Lucas walking towards him, and he looked intent, and a little proud. Nathan pretended to be busy getting books from his locker. He was already pissed about Lucas and Haley's 'platonic' relationship, and if Lucas bothered him more … may no one hold Nathan accountable for what he'd do next.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Lucas stated loudly. Nathan rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What?" he growled.

"When the person you love the most and the person you hate the most see the good in each other," Lucas finished slyly. Nathan glared. So Lucas wasn't a dumbass after all. He knew Nathan would actually consider switching lives with Lucas, just because of all the quality time he had with Haley.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So move it," Nathan answered in a monotone voice. Then he looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's called karma. And you've got it. So right now, karma is my new best friend … next to Haley of course," Lucas smirked. Nathan Scott, king of Tree Hill High and basketball phenomenon Nathan Scott, finally couldn't get what he wanted. These moments were rare, so Lucas was milking this for all its worth.

Nathan cringed. He clenched his fists. Why couldn't he think of a smart-aleck comeback?

Lucas continued, "Does your 1.5 GPA brain not understand? By karma I mean that you planned on getting me pissed by hanging out with my best friend – Haley. But then you got to know her and you've fallen hopelessly, head-over-heals in love with her. Nathan stared at his Nikes.

"It's probably unrequited. But even if she somehow felt the same way, she knows that would betray me too much. She couldn't even think twice about going out with you. So now every time you witness Haley with me, it hurts. You took my place from the beginning. Instead of me feeling hurt, it's you. The feeling you wanted me to have, you're experiencing it now. That's why I love karma, because it's come back to bite you in the ass – hard,"

Nathan was ready. He may have no retorts since all Lucas said was the deep down ugly truth. It was like he saw right through his tough exterior. Nathan was ready to give his snot-nosed bastard-brother a black eye.

"Everything ok?" Haley came up, asking a little too quickly. She sensed this would soon become a brawl, and yes, she saw Nathan lower his fist back down.

"Just peachy," Lucas smiled. Everything was peachy and fine now – for Lucas anyway, not so much for his brother.

"I got to go. I'll see you later, Hales," Nathan smiled a little at the person he fell for. He could have ANY girl in this school. Why the hell did he have to fall for the **one** and **only** girl he couldn't have!

"Yeah, sure," Haley replied softly. Was he being a little cold to her?

"Let's go, Haley," Lucas reminded, "English is waiting,"

"Bye Nathan," she said. He nodded, not even looking her way. Lucas turned her around and put his arm around her as they started walking away. He knew Nathan was watching. So he looked back at the brooding figure and kissed Haley's head.

Nathan made himself tear away from the sight. He slammed a textbook back into his locker.

Karma, huh? Maybe, hopefully, karma would come back 180˚ for a turn at Lucas. If he and his older brother had switched places once, it could happen again. This time around, Nathan would be the one to put his arm around Haley and kiss her. Just wait, Lucas Scott, karma never stops working, and soon enough he would call karma his own new best friend … alongside his future girlfriend Haley James, of course.


End file.
